Book Of Godlings
by xxxZEBRASxxx
Summary: For the Kane books lovers, A better ending. Zia and Carter, have kids. So does Sadie and Walt. Way better and happier ending then what the book is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cookie Dough.

Sadie Here,

It been a month since we killed the lord of chaos. In that time frame Carter and Zia, have started dating. I really don't see them anymore. They always stay in Carter's room with the door locked. It just them in his room with the door locked. I wonder what they are doing in there. One Night, u was going to tell Carter that supper was ready I was opening the door before I heard "Carter, Give Me More!" Zia said. He respond "Okay, what ever you say" Then I ran off to Walt, I couldn't believe what I've just heard. Walt always there to conform me. When I came he ask "What the matter Sadie?" "Carter and Zia are….." I said. "WHAT?" He asked me. He calmed me down and we watch my favorite movie together _ Finding Nemo _Even though he hates that money. After the movie, I went back to Carter room, To try and tell him about supper and I heard nothing so I open the book and there they were in the bed. Watching Zia favorite movie and Carter was feeding Zia cookie dough. Zia loves cookie dough. They said "Hey, Sadie". I said "I though you guys were… , by the sounds. "SADIE KANE! You have a pervert mine, I cant even eat cookie dough without you thinking im…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission

Carter Here,

I heard what Sadie said about Zia and me. Well is it isn't true yet. I know what your thinking and you guys have problems like Sadie. Get a life and stop thinking about dirty stuff. Well anyway today Uncle Amos called us, he wanted us to come to the First-Nome alone. That really made Sadie and I mad. Tonight was Sadie and Walt, first date. Finally. Zia and me were going to have some fun tonight also; I still know what your thinking so cut it out. Wow perverts. We were going to go ice-skating for you must know brains. She loves Ice-skating, which is very weird. Since she is the eye of Ra, the god of the sun. Her first and old host, that river goddess, left a mark on her. Back to what Uncle Amos said. He said that in the underworld our father Osiris wanted to talk with us. He said to say Take Walt with you. Here comes the bad part for me. My mother wanted t speak with me. That isn't bad just in the case is it. Sadie is the big mouth of the family, I thinking she told Mom. About what really didn't happen. I couldn't take my date along like Sadie. Oh lucky me. NOT! I was suppose to talk to Mom. Then go back and get Zia and meet up with Sadie and Walt for a mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Mom.

Carter here again,

While Sadie get to take her bf to see dad. I get to see mom. Well I don't think either of us is lucky but at least she has Walt to comfort her. Uncle Amos wouldn't tell me what she wanted to talk about I only could think it was about Zia and me. When I finally got down there. I found her. I said "Hello, Mom. What did you want to speak to me about?" She said "Hey, Carter. I've heard about you and Zia." I already knew Sadie put her mouth in this conversation. She can't keep a secret to keep her life. She was just like any other dead magician and said "Oh, we have power down here and we can see stuff" If you cant stop it I though. I don't believe that and never will. My word of advice is to be protective in till you do it. Some magician have gotten killed from that you can ask them. Most of all don't let your eye stop you. You're the Eye of Horus; Zia is the Eye Of Ra. I just quit the conversation and walked off saying "Bye Mother" "Bye" she responded. I knew she wasn't trusting me but really Mother I'm 17. I think I can have a girlfriend and do stuff. I know what you told me, I lived with dad for 13 years. We had a lot of man-to-man talks. Some of those were fun. Sorry Zia, No I didn't like them. I love you way better. Yes I do! How about that new dress you love? That was a close one. Everyone knows I love Zia way more. Those talks were before her sadly. I wish she were the talk now. If you could see her like I do you would want them too. Me and Zia, finally got up to Sadie and Carter, it took a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Meet Up.

Sadie here finally,

I heard about Carter's and Mom's talk wow that was funny. I still think they do. Why else would it take them so long to get here? Anyways I've never seen Zia or Carter face get so red of embarrassment. Even though Zia is the Eye of Ra, The god of the sun. You think I would have already after the cookie dough problem and after telling Mom on then. Well the quest is to find Setne again. The first time Zia and Carter went to get him to find the book of Thoth. This time is going to be the four of us. Mainly Walt and I. Every since Zia and Carter started dating; everything they didn't do as a couple is memories. Aw don't you remember that and I love you and kissing and all that %#$ . Well yeah I'm not the girly type, Zia wasn't either in till Carter. I haven't been dating Walt long enough to know for myself yet. Lord Ra, Let us used his sun boat for the trip. Since of Zia, being on this trip, Zia is Ra one and only host.

The sun boat is big! I still hope I don't heard them again if I do I hope it the cookie dough. I still don't see what Zia does in him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A visit from Ra.

Zia here,

I can't wait for Ra, to come and I already like when he comes I'm his eye. He anyway he has to do his night trips and in the day he teaching me Fire magic. Only magic he knows. The only down side is that carter cant come because he isn't Ra's eye. If he did he would die of the heat. The cool thing about Ra's sun boat is that you can add anything and it still keeps it size. It never gets bigger. Since the cookie dough Sadie still doesn't trust me. Even though was being sneaky and nosey, that nerve of that girl. She does her hourly check on us. Thank you, Lord Ra, for having magically locks, like the throne of fire room; that our favorite place. Since me and Carter started dating and the cookie dough she become a real pain in the #$. Carter so nice and gentle with me always, he so romantic and fun. I'm not the dictator over anything of him but he always let me do what I want. We do what he wants to. Yeah I'm trying to inform you and waste some time in till Ra comes.

Finally, after half of the day went by Ra came. He comes a lot to teach me more fire magic like I said. Today was different! We were learning with Lava! Yah! He gets funner every time. Hello Ra. "Hello, Zia! How my favorite moral going?" "Good" I responded. "Should we get started," he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quest time:

Sadie here,

I don't care what Zia told you. I still think they don't. Anyway back to the story. The quest is suppose to be: Me, Walt, Carter, Zia. I let them off not Walt. To go have their romance. There already done this quest once. After I said they ran to the throne of fire and locked the door. Where me and Walt got off and already found Setne, Which they ribbons on him he can never get away fast. Even worse then Setne was the

Refrigerator. It was full of cookie dough and I hate cookie dough, I knock on the door to say it was dinner with setne, They both came out with towels around them. They were wet. I hope they we swimming. Well of to dinner.

After dinner we took Setne back to our dad. We went home and Zia and Carter went away behind a locked door.


End file.
